To Bring You Back
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: UPDATED JUNE 7TH! Follow up to Reflections. Sephiroth, Cloud, and Sora try to set aside their differences in order to discover what happened to Zack. On their journey, they travel through a land that is not all it seems to be.
1. Departure

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**To Bring You Back**

**By LuckyLadybug**

**Notes: The characters are not mine, and the story is! This is a direct continuation/follow-up to **_**Reflections**_**, and it is recommended to have read it first. And both of them are part of a little series that includes _The Darkness Will Rise From the Deep _and _I Don't Feel Enough for You to Cry_, though each story is a standalone.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

The night was quiet and calm---the sky perfectly clear, the wind completely still, the lights from the town far in the distance. It had been his home for all of his life, save for the times when he had been on assignment to other locations, and the times when he had unwillingly wandered. But that was not something he cared to recall. It was in another lifetime, as far as he was concerned.

He was going to leave all of this behind now, he knew as he placed a crumpled piece of paper in his pocket. Once he opened the portal, he would travel to the other side of this world, deep into the forests if necessary. No one would know of his departure. No one would care, either. The only one who would be interested in what he was doing was the very person he was leaving to find. And it was possible that he was dead.

His fist clenched. No. No, he would not entertain that thought. His friend was only missing. He was still alive, and he would be found!

The sudden sound of running footsteps startled the quiet man back into the present situation. Someone was here after all, and whoever it was had apparently climbed onto the top of the cliff upon which he was standing. Before he had a chance to turn, a hand abruptly seized his arm.

"Sephiroth! What's on that paper?"

He did not have to look back to recognize Cloud's voice. "It could be anything," he answered flatly. "Why do you ask? I didn't know you would be interested in something belonging to me."

Without answering, the blond shoved his hand into the other's coat pocket and withdrew the paper. Sephiroth half-turned, watching with a deadpan expression as Cloud read through it. The more lines he read, the more sickened and alarmed his expression became. His leathery wing stiffened as a board, then slowly went limp, as if the life had gone out of it.

"What is it?!" another voice exclaimed. Sephiroth recognized the Keybearer, Sora, as the boy ran out of the darkness and over to the others.

Cloud glared at the paper, willing his blue eyes to burn a hole all the way through it. "It's like what that soldier told us when he dropped by," he said darkly. "It says Zack's missing." He looked back up at Sephiroth, the anger and outrage obvious on his face. "How long have you known this?!" he demanded.

Right after the soldier had left the white house several moments earlier, the thought had suddenly occured to Cloud that he wondered if Sephiroth had already known about Zack. It fit with the way he had behaved around Sora, at least. The Keybearer had offered encouragement, saying that maybe they should try to find Sephiroth, and so they had wound up here. It was a good thing, too, Cloud thought darkly. His enemy had looked ready to suddenly take off somewhere.

Sephiroth regarded the other calmly. He would not reveal how much his heart was aching, or how deeply concerned he was over Zack's disappearance. That was not Cloud's business. If it had been up to him, Cloud would still not know that he was well acquainted with Zack. When the blond had found out about their friendship several months previous, it had been a headache and a near disaster for all three of them. Though it was true that things had settled down by now, and Cloud and Sephiroth had adapted to a more civil relationship---at times, anyway.

"It was just found out by the military today," he answered, taking the paper back from Cloud. "I happened to find that copy of a letter to the Major General, and I took it. That was in the afternoon."

Sora stared at him, his own eyes widening in shock. If Sephiroth had found out this afternoon, then that meant that he had known during the entire time they had been talking. Suddenly more puzzle pieces were slipping into place. No wonder the winged man had seemed so melancholy! His comments about Sora reminding him of Zack returned again, and the Keybearer swallowed hard. If Kairi or Riku or any other friend was missing, he could never have acted as quiet as Sephiroth had done. But it was so obvious that Sephiroth had been, and still was, aching over Zack's disappearance.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Cloud was yelling now.

Sora snapped back to the current situation, frowning. "Zack is Cloud's friend too!" he said with some indignation. It was true that he felt pity for Sephiroth, not knowing if his friend was alright, but that did not mean that the silver-haired man should not have told the truth to Cloud. Had he ever planned to tell? Or had he not cared whether Cloud ever found out or not?

Sephiroth grunted, taking back the paper and replacing it in his pocket. "I knew the military was likely to contact you about it," he answered. "And somehow, the thought of bringing Sora to you and then announcing that Zack happened to be MIA did not seem appropriate."

"Appropriate, my foot!" Cloud shot back. "You just didn't want to tell me!" He grabbed a handful of the other's dark coat, twisting the cloth in his fist.

Standing to the side, Sora wished that he knew what to do about this mounting argument! He was upset too, but instead of standing around yelling, it would be better to do something productive---such as trying to find Zack. Did they even have an idea of where to look? The letter had probably mentioned something.

Sephiroth was of the same mind, that the discussion topic should be changed. He took hold of Cloud's wrist, forcing it back from him. "Alright, if you want me to admit that I didn't want to tell you," he said, every word seeming to freeze as it was spoken. "I didn't, because I wanted to be alone to search for him. I didn't want interference from anyone else, particularly you."

Cloud never could fully explain or understand his next actions. How dare Sephiroth be not only bold, but blunt, selfish, and downright icy! He was not the only one who would be concerned about Zack's location! The blond tore his wrist free from the other's grasp, and suddenly and without warning, punched him across the face.

Sora stared in disbelief, his sapphire eyes widening as Sephiroth stumbled back. "Hey . . . !" he started, but then was not sure what to say. Sephiroth had been inconsiderate, not to tell Cloud---no matter how much he had still been reeling from the news himself. But to lengthen the confrontation was not going to help at all.

The winged man looked up slowly, wiping the blood from his lip as he gazed steadily at Cloud. "You didn't let me finish," he said in a flat tone. If he was startled by the younger man's actions, he did not give any indication of it. Then again, hardly anything seemed to faze him.

Sora had not seen him turn pale when he discovered the letter. He had not seen the warrior's strong hands tremble, nor his cold green eyes widen in shock and horror.

He had traveled down a path of darkness during his life. He had been killed, and he had been brought back to life in a cursed state. He had been assigned to watch over Cloud, to try to keep him from treading down the same path of darkness. But save for a brief period when no one had recognized him, Zack had always been there for him---the one positive constant in his life. Losing Zack was the one thing Sephiroth could not take.

Cloud glowered, trying to hide the fact that he was massaging the hand he had used to strike the other. It had been a stupid thing to do, and judging from the pain shooting through his limb, he would be paying for it for some time. "There's nothing you could say that I would want to hear now," he snapped.

Sephiroth ignored that comment, as well as the blond's current actions. He could see that Cloud realized he had been foolish, and the silver-haired man was too weary to speak of it further. "I wanted to go alone because I am familiar with that area," he said instead, straightening up. "I was there in the past." There was not a need to inform Cloud that he had been there during his time in the military. He knew that two of the biggest questions on Cloud's mind were, where had Sephiroth gone when he disappeared, and why was he now no longer part of the armed forces? But he never intended to answer them.

Of course, the truth was that he had been killed in battle, and even though the army had reported him as Missing instead, they had actually known what had happened. And now that he had returned, they did not know what to think at all. He suspected that they believed he was not truly the Sephiroth who had been one of their strongest commanders, but a fraud claiming to be him. But, since they did not want to publicly admit that they had lied about his status in the past, and that therefore he could not possibly be that Sephiroth, they could do nothing but observe him and and see if he seemed to be a threat. Zack had volunteered for the task, in order to get to see him often without arousing suspicion.

Anyway, it was one of the main points as to why Zack's vanishing act worried him so greatly. What if he was dead now as well, and they had only reported him as Missing, for whatever reason? Sephiroth's only consolation was that they had only told a falsehood about his own death because they did not want the adversary to know that he had been killed. And since dragons were their only enemies right now, it did not seem likely that they would pull the same trick again---especially considering that Cloud had been informed of the possible tragedy.

Cloud was not impressed by Sephiroth's response. "And how do you know I wasn't there too?" he demanded.

"Zack told me you were not," came the simple answer. "It isn't exactly an ideal resort, that people would choose to visit."

"Hey!" Sora cried again, getting in between the two rivals. "Look, we all want the same thing right now---to find Zack. The longer we mess around like this, the more trouble he could be getting into! Let's just go look for him already!"

Both of them started, looking to the teenager. Sora had been all but forgotten amidst the angry argument between two men who were pained over the possible loss of a dear friend. And both had to concede to the boy's logic.

Sephiroth turned away, grateful for the interruption. "I will be going," he said, concentrating to make one of his portals in midair. As it appeared, Cloud and Sora each seized an arm.

"Of course you're going," Sora said, "and we're coming too!"

"I might not know the area, but I'm not an immature kid," Cloud growled. "I won't do anything stupid." As much as he would hate it, he would have to follow Sephiroth's lead, especially since the area included a largely uninhabited forest. But he was more than willing to let Sephiroth be the guide, if it meant saving Zack.

"That," Sephiroth retorted, "is debatable." The thought of taking anyone else irritated and exasperated him. If he had left sooner, he would be the only one going. But, on the other hand, Cloud and Sora could have found some other way to end up there. And it would undoubtedly be worse for them to suddenly plow into things, as opposed to them coming with Sephiroth from the beginning.

He watched Cloud with irritation. "You'll have to fly up to the portal yourself," he said. "I can't carry both of you."

Slowly Cloud released him. "Just as long as you know I'm coming," he muttered. "If you try to ditch me, you'll regret it."

Sephiroth ignored that. He rose without another word, taking Sora with him as he went. The boy held tightly to the silver-haired man's side and shoulder, glancing around him at the other's mighty wings. Each of the three extra appendages looked long enough to wrap around them both at least once, and as each flapped in unison, Sora could hear the wind being furiously pushed back.

Part of him wondered what had happened to the other's top left wing, or if he had ever possessed one to begin with. When Sora had first met and fought him two years previous, he only remembered seeing one wing, the upper right. Then the other two had been in place last year.

He did not have much time to be fascinated. Now he saw that they had gained the doorway, and it loomed ominously in front of them. What would be beyond it? When he had been here before, he had not strayed far from the main town, where Leon and the others lived. That was the only location the Heartless had attacked in this world, to his knowledge. Leon had mentioned that there were other populated areas, but that they had little to do with the main town. Mostly they consisted of those who had wanted to explore other areas of the world and isolate themselves.

Were they friendly? If Zack was injured, would they take care of him? Would they tell about him, if asked? These were questions that all of the mismatched trio wondered and worried.

Cloud kept up, flying right alongside Sephiroth, and now he came around to hover in front of the portal as he waited and watched the other two. Despite his continuing aggravation, he knew better than to dive headfirst into a strange place.

"Now you should take hold of me," Sephiroth instructed, looking to him. "Gateways such as this can be unpredictable. I have to ensure that we'll all end up in the same place when we land."

Cloud glowered, nodding curtly as he took hold of the other's arm.

Sephiroth pushed forward into the light from the doorway, taking his unexpected passengers with him. Two small feathers came loose, floating to the ground in their wake as the portal vanished without a trace into the night sky.


	2. Stranger

**Chapter Two**

The area into which they emerged was very beautiful, and also, very curious.

They were standing in a clearing, and to their right were many log huts all in a row in the dirt. Trees were all about, on every side, and in some of the tallest and strongest, platforms and even more huts had been constructed. A lake was behind the humble houses, and several more buildings were situated over the water, held up by thick stilts.

To their left, the trees and foliage became more numerous, until they were all that could be seen. The forest seemed quiet tonight, and yet Sora could not get rid of the feeling that there were many non-human eyes watching them with great interest. The dragons, perhaps? There was not any evidence of them currently being in the village, and yet it was obvious that they _had_ been there.

Several of the huts had been damaged to various degrees. One had three long slashes across it that was apparently due to sharp claws. Another's thatched roof was missing. Two of the water abodes had collapsed completely, and were crumpled amidst the rushing water and rocks. Some of the logs and stilts were floating in the current, heading lazily toward a bend.

Beyond the water huts, on the land, was a space that had recently been dug into. At least five fresh mounds were visible, all with either rocks or sticks as markers. There were also older spots, also with objects that were set up as remembrances of the locations. The Keybearer swallowed, realizing what he was looking at. _A graveyard. . . ._

Sephiroth seemed to take everything in at once before abruptly heading towards one of the only huts that still possessed a light in the window. He had to find where the army had camped. Maybe whoever lived there would know. Surely it was nearby; the military's presence would be needed more in the actual village than deep in the forest---though he imagined that some were scouting out the woods.

It was hard to ignore the sight of the small cemetery, but he narrowed his eyes and continued to look ahead. He would not think of it, he would not consider it. Zack was missing. Still . . . his body could have been found after the notice had been sent. One of those recent graves could be his. . . . But it was not! He was still out there, perhaps in the forest. His survival skills were exceptional. He would know the woods better than the beasts that had arrived only days earlier. He had spent weeks in this area, in the past.

The silver-haired man reached the door and knocked firmly, barely paying attention to his two companions. He frowned when there was not a response. Someone was in there. Did they believe he was dangerous, that he might even be one of the dragons attempting to break in the door? Those beasts would just tear it in if they desired. They would not begin by hitting it with their head or their tail, as if "knocking."

At last the door opened a crack, and a figure wearing a tattered black cloak looked out at the trio. The equally torn hood was pulled up over its head, and all that could be seen in the shadows was a gleaming eye. It was impossible to tell whether the form was a man or a woman, as it laid a shaking, raw hand upon the edge of the door.

"What is it?" came the question in a rasping, ill-sounding voice. The eye looked them up and down, then narrowed slightly. "Visitors don't tend to come here, and especially not in the middle of the night."

Sora narrowed his own eyes, meeting the frosty gaze with one of determination. Black cloaks always reminded him of Organization XIII now. And even though this person was not part of that dead consortium, there was something ominous surrounding his person. What did it mean? Was he an enemy? Sora did not like it one bit.

Cloud stood to Sephiroth's other side, his own eyes narrowed suspiciously. What would be the point of wearing a cloak and hood in one's own home? It was not even a chilly night. Was the man---for the voice had at least sounded masculine---seriously disfigured, and did he not want anyone to see his face, even himself? Subconsciously Cloud held tighter onto the buster sword.

Sephiroth was having similar thoughts. It seemed possible enough, especially since one of the rumors was that people came here to get away from everyone and everything else. Or maybe, instead of only some deformity, it was some sort of sickness. The other certainly had not sounded healthy.

_Heh, _he thought to himself with a smirk. _A few years ago, maybe this village is where I would have thought I belonged._ He had not been happy at all with the cursed wings, and during the year when he had wandered through the worlds as a nameless warrior, he had been extremely depressed. He had been certain that he had been turned into a physical monster to match the dark deeds he had committed, and even if Zack had been able to recognize him during that first year, he doubted that he would have wanted his friend to see him like that. But, when Zack had managed to see through the bizarre, intangible veil surrounding the other, he had been confused yet overjoyed. The wings had not mattered to him. He had his friend back, and that was all he had cared about.

"We're looking for the army," the former general announced now.

The new enigma gave a slow nod. "They're camped up there," he said, leaning out of the doorway enough to point to the left. "But you won't find much. Those who are left are in a quandary, since their commander has been lost."

Cloud stepped forward. "Do you know exactly what happened to him?" he demanded, meeting the cold gaze with firmness and urgency.

"We're here to find him!" Sora added.

The stranger shrugged. "You won't have much luck, unless you're searching for what's left of his body."

Sephiroth clenched a fist. He had to keep his temper and his patience in check. This man sounded as though he knew something more than what had been written in the letter. "He is _missing_," he said then, emphasizing the word with ice.

"Yes, he is. And not likely to survive going over a waterfall with a dragon. If one didn't kill him, the other surely would."

Cloud swallowed hard, the panic rushing over him. He did not want to admit it, he could not bring himself to admit it, but it sounded likely that Zack could, indeed, be dead. No . . . there was always a chance! Zack was so resourceful . . . always bouncing back from whatever was thrown at him. . . .

They had been friends since childhood, and Zack had saved his life once. . . . Cloud still recollected when the brunet had worked to remove the venom in Cloud's leg after he had been bitten by a snake. Then Zack had carried him home, talking to him all the while and trying to keep him awake and aware. Cloud had felt upset and embarrassed that he had not been watching close enough when the snake had attacked, and though he had also been grateful, he had not properly thanked the other for a while.

His shoulders slumped. _What did I ever do to deserve having Zack for a friend?_ he silently asked himself. Sephiroth probably wondered the same thing. It seemed to Cloud that all he could remember was how he had never treated the lavender-eyed man the way he should have. After Sephiroth's strange disappearance several years previous, Zack had been so obviously crushed---but Cloud had been too angry and caught up in his own problems to even see it. And yet there had been so many times when Zack had ignored what was going on in his life in order to comfort Cloud. Even when his mother had died in a tragic accident, he had tried to never show his pain. Instead he had been right there, worrying about Cloud when his parents had been getting a divorce.

"I won't consider him dead until I'm looking at his lifeless body."

Cloud snapped back to the present at these words from Sephiroth. The older man was regarding the cloaked figure with firm, unyielding eyes of steel. If the other's announcement had stabbed him in the heart, he was not going to show it.

Cloud had to admit that he was somewhat surprised by the other's determination and insistence on believing that Zack yet lived. Sephiroth's pessimism was well-known, and he usually did not hesitate to display it to Cloud.

"He wouldn't be the first to be dashed to pieces on the rocks below the falls," came the unsympathetic answer. "And the dragons are also very skilled at tearing people apart."

"I'm quite aware of that."

Sora's gaze went to Sephiroth's twisted wing as Sephiroth spoke, and the boy involuntarily shuddered. Cloud had told him how his winged nemesis had nearly suffered that very fate several months ago. The damage to that limb would forever be a reminder---not that he or anyone would need a visible memento to remember something so horrible.

"You've told us all we need to know. Thank you for your time." Now the silver-haired man was turning away, heading past the house in the direction of the camped soldiers. Cloud immediately followed, not wanting to be left behind.

Sora lingered a moment, gazing up at the robed stranger. "Who are you?" he demanded. They had never met, and yet it felt as though his identity was known by the other. It could be because of the Keyblade, he supposed---a weapon quite well-known again by now, especially in Hollow Bastion. But it seemed that it was something else, almost as if this person had been watching him from afar, somehow, somewhere.

The cloaked figure looked at him for a moment, then started to shut the door. "This village," he said, "is for those who have fallen into ruin." With that, the wooden slab closed and the light was extinguished, plunging the small abode into darkness.

Sora stared, his confusion increasing tenfold. "'Fallen into ruin'?" he repeated, frowning. What did that mean? It was so vague! And obviously the man did not want to talk. Was he some kind of criminal? He had acted like he might be sick somehow, too. Had he "fallen into ruin" because he did not have anywhere else to go or anything he could do? And where could he have observed Sora? Or was that just a fantasy and he was letting his imagination run away with him? He wanted to believe it was only that, and yet . . . there was just a nagging doubt. Something about the way he had been stared at. . . .

"Sora!" came Cloud's voice from ahead. "Don't be left behind!"

The spikey-haired boy started, quickly looking to where the other two were far in the distance. Cloud was right, of course. The most important thing now was to find Zack. This other mystery, if it could be solved at all, would have to wait.

Holding onto the Keyblade, he dashed after his allies.

* * *

The waterfall in question was large, swift, and vicious. At its bottom, the aqueous depths became foamy as they churned around the sharp, deadly rocks---as if they were the ingredients in a recipe and the waterfall, the mixer. From that point, the water rushed past a steep and jagged incline on one side, and a level meadow leading into more forest on the other.

The dragon was nowhere to be found, its fate most likely a grisly one. Zack's, the villagers and the soldiers feared, had been the same. Both had almost certainly sank to the bottom of the water, still locked in their life and death struggle. Search parties had desperately been looking for Zack as well as the other missing soldiers, and while two of them had been recovered---one dead and the other badly hurt---their commander still had not been found.

Quite a ways down the river, crumpled amid the meadow's grass and the accumulated rocks, lay a bedraggled and lifeless form. The clothes were badly torn---the dark purple shirt only barely clinging to the well-built chest and back, and the matching pants ripped to the knees. Amazingly, the boots were still intact.

The spiky, fluffy, raven hair was plastered down against the pale face and neck, and the lavender eyes were closed, the dark lashes brushing against the flesh.

Trails of crimson were running from wounds in the right shoulder and across the back, though it was unclear whether they had been inflicted by the dragon's talons and teeth, or from the angry boulders. In any case, it appeared that the young man was completely unaware of the injuries, and most likely would remain so indefinitely.

A wolf, curious by the spectacle, had been observing for some time---having seen the body wash up on shore. At first it had been certain that the human would soon get up, but when he had not moved, the canine had begun to creep closer, ever closer. Now it padded the rest of the way over, sniffing at the raw lacerations and along the form's cold face. Slowly it leaned in, nudging the other. There was not a response, and it repeated the action.

This time there was a weak moan of pain. The wolf whined softly in reply, nudging again as it stared at the human with bright brown eyes.

Abruptly the lavender eyes snapped open to meet its gaze, and the man gave a cry of surprise at the sight. Both swiftly jerked away, the wolf retreating several yards before settling down near a tree to observe.

Slowly Zack pushed himself into a sitting position, shuddering both from pain and the cold. His back and his shoulder stung viciously, and he hissed as he reached up with his sore left hand to press against one of the wounds. It continued to throb with impatience, demanding treatment. But there was not anything that he could do for it, beyond struggling to stop the bleeding.

Blearily he looked around the area. It was beautiful, with the moonlight shining upon the grass, the trees, and the water that was bubbling past. In normal circumstances, it would be a serene place to come to when one wanted to think. But he could not stop for that now. Somehow, he needed to get back to civilization. Everyone was probably worrying about him. And he had to go where his injuries could be treated.

Painstakingly he tried to rise, using a nearby tree as a support. He stumbled, and his weight was thrown onto his right leg. Immediately his eyes widened in indescribable agony. His ankle was on fire. It was likely not broken, as he could struggle to move it, but it was probably badly sprained. And the village, or any other signs of human life, were apparently not close by at all. Other than the moon and the stars, he could not see any lights, nor could he hear any voices.

He winced, bending down to take up a fallen tree branch as a makeshift walking stick. His back screamed in protest, but he grit his teeth and ignored it. It looked like his sword had gone down with the dragon. Hopefully he would not meet any other dangerous creatures along the way. He was in no condition to fight them off, even if he had his weapon.

Leaning heavily on his left foot, and on the branch, he took his first step, then another. Dizziness swept over him almost instantly, sending spots of various colors to dance in front of his poor eyes. He swayed again, flinging out his right hand desperately. He could not fall! He could not! He might not be able to get up again.

He flailed about, finally digging the tree's severed limb into the ground and hunching over it. Maybe, maybe if he shut his eyes and just stood there for a moment, the light-headed feeling would pass away and he would be able to walk. And he had to try to keep off of his right foot as much as possible. There was no sense injuring it worse.

Maybe if he thought of other things, that would help him to forget the pain and the vertigo.

He hoped his men had been able to beat back the other dragons. They had seen two others, in addition to the one with which he had tumbled over the falls. So many of the villagers had already been killed because of the beasts' rampages. Zack knew that the dragons were only trying to survive too, but it was still upsetting when they decided that they needed to feast upon humans instead of other animals.

How were Seph and Cloud doing? He smirked slightly. Those two never could seem to get along for more than a few minutes. At least they were both trying to make an effort, and had been for the past several months. It seemed that they understood each other even if only slightly, and that was better than it had been for the past few years.

Had they heard about what had happened to him? Oh man . . . if they had, they were both probably worried sick. Maybe they even thought he was a goner. That was most likely what his men believed.

His eyes snapped open, widening. What if Cloud and Seph would even come out looking for him? He would not put it past them. And who knew what was still lurking around. Of course, they were each perfectly able to take care of themselves, but still . . . what if something just jumped out at them? He smirked again in gentle amusement. They would have to stop trying to strangle each other long enough to beat whatever it happened to be.

Well . . . he had better get going again anyway. He was feeling quite a bit better now.

Slowly and carefully he straightened up, brushing a damp lock of hair away from his eyes as he resumed his limping stroll. His back was still loudly protesting his actions, as was his right shoulder. Another cough rose in his throat. Maybe he was going to come down with a cold, on top of everything else that seemed to be wrong.

"Well, hey," he choked out, grinning weakly to no one in particular, "I'm alive!"


	3. Meetings and Plans

**Notes: Thanks to Lisa for the suggestion for Zack's scene!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The camp was small, with half a dozen to ten tents gathered around in a semi-circle before a fire. Every one of the canvas tents had a glowing lantern inside it, and the occupants' silhouettes could be clearly viewed. Nearby was a fence made of logs, which seemed to run the boundaries of the village on that side, and the guard on duty was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the wooden barrier. It was likely that he was upset about more than the possibility of a dragon attack.

As Sephiroth led Cloud and Sora to the location of the gate into the temporary quarters, the sentry snapped to attention. He looked Sephiroth up and down, confusion, shock, and uneasiness in his eyes. He recognized the other---that was obvious---but yet he did not know what to make of him.

A lower-ranked soldier such as he would not have been in on the plot to announce the deceased general as being Missing, so he would have believed it to be true. Therefore, it must be bewildering, for him to have reappeared and yet to not be part of the military. Plus, there were the wings to account for, which he could not do.

It was not the first time Sephiroth had been met with such a perplexed look, but for some reason it especially bothered him tonight. He had taught this boy! Did he not realize that this man standing in front of him was his old commander? Did he not realize that Sephiroth was not a fraud, and that he had never betrayed the armed forces?!

"Soldier!" the silver-haired man barked, pushing his feelings aside. "What happened here today?"

The guard came to attention, just as he would have had the other still been his leader. "Sir, three dragons attacked the village," he reported. "They destroyed three homes, and mauled two people to death. Commander Fair led us into battle, and we fought the beasts for hours." He looked ahead, not meeting Sephiroth's gaze, but the worry in his eyes and his voice was apparent.

"Private Shirley and Corporal Mason were both fatally injured in the conflict, sir," he added, his tone wobbling.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. He remembered them. They had been brave, valiant boys when he had known them---and they had matured into fine men and warriors. They would be missed.

"The villagers joined in the battle, led by Iezon. Many of them were seriously wounded, and some will not live through the night."

"'Iezon'?" Sephiroth repeated with a frown.

A nod. "He arrived over a year ago, according to the residents here. Mostly he keeps to himself, they say, and doesn't want to bother with the local problems. But he's been a valuable strategist during this dragon invasion. The whole village might be destroyed, if not for some of his ideas."

Sephiroth dismissed it with a wave of his hand. It was vaguely interesting, but unimportant. "And what happened to Commander Fair?"

Now the younger man's eyes glistened. "He led one of the dragons away from a group of children, sir. He got on its back and slashed at its flesh. It ran blindly, and . . ." His voice trembled, tears emerging from his gentle eyes. Immediately he looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry, sir. . . ."

Sephiroth regarded him, his stern expression softening. "It's alright, soldier," he said quietly. Zack was very well-loved by his men, and they thought of him more as an older brother than anything else. Of course they were all in agony now, not knowing if he was alive.

Sora was surprised by Sephiroth's kind tones, as was Cloud. The winged man seemed different in this setting, as if it was where he felt at home the most. And somehow Sora had the impression that the sentry still held a lot of respect for the other, despite his puzzled feelings. The Keybearer remained silent, not feeling that either he or Cloud should interfere. And by the blond's quiet observance, he felt the same---though he looked possibly more astonished than Sora.

The guard nodded weakly, brushing away his tears. "The dragon fell over the waterfall, sir, taking Commander Fair with it." He looked back to Sephiroth. "We searched for hours for him, and for the other missing men. Two of them were located, but . . . there has not been any trace of Commander Fair. We're still trying to cling to hope, sir, but . . ."

"Yes, I know. It isn't likely he has survived." Sephiroth crossed his arms. "When your watch is completed, will you take us to the waterfall?"

The younger man looked concerned. "I . . . I don't think it would be wise to go so late at night, sir," he answered hesitantly. "The dragons might be out, and it's too dark to be able to conduct a thorough search now." But it was clear from the look in his eyes that he would be willing to try, if he only knew where to begin. He did not want to leave his leader out there a moment longer than was necessary.

"If Commander Fair is still alive, waiting till morning could change that," Sephiroth answered, his eyes narrowing. "He might be seriously wounded and in need of medical attention." He half-turned. He had always been known as a rebel in the military, even before he had let his hateful feelings get the best of him. And he would prove it again now. For him, Zack's safety was worth any price, including the possible risk of encountering a dragon in the forest.

He would never admit to himself that such a meeting was another, well-hidden fear. But it was perfectly understandable, considering what he had been through the previous year. If he discovered another of the creatures, he would not even be able to fly properly to fight it. And the ability to take flight was probably one of the only things that had saved him from death those months past.

Bah, never mind about that. _If_ such a thing happened again, he would be able to fly and hover well enough. He would most certainly never allow himself to be injured again by such a beast.

"I am familiar with this area," he announced now. "I will search on my own if it comes to that."

"Oh no you won't!" Sora finally spoke up, stepping forward.

"We'll be looking too," Cloud vowed coldly, clutching his buster sword.

"Heh." Well, that was expected.

Sephiroth looked back to the worried sentry. "What do you say, soldier?"

The other swallowed. "Well . . ." He smiled in relief. "I don't think any of us would say no, sir. None of the others are asleep. We're all too worried about Commander Fair." He looked up into the sea green eyes. "If . . . if you would help us find him . . . we'd all be so happy we wouldn't know what to say, sir."

Sephiroth turned back entirely. "I want to find him myself," he replied. "It wouldn't be just to help you."

"Yes, sir!" The guard shifted, still hesitant, and then slowly raised his hand in a salute.

Again Sora and Cloud were stunned.

But they could not be more stunned than Sephiroth himself. It had been years since he had been shown that respect. And he had not thought that this boy even would honor him that way now. "Soldier, why do you salute me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

The other held his hand in place. "Because, sir," he said unwaveringly, "in spite of what many believe, I think there's some other explanation for what happened when you went missing. I don't think you would have ever deserted us, sir."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, touched by the young man's loyalty. Other words were not necessary.

He returned the salute.

"Traveling into the forest at night is not an intelligent move, no matter the condition of your Commander Fair."

Sora froze. That was the voice of the stranger from earlier! He whirled around, along with Cloud and Sephiroth, to find the other walking over to them. He was still adorned in his tattered apparel as he reached the small party, the hood continuing to conceal all but one turquoise eye.

"Iezon!" greeted the guard, prompting Sora to look back at him in disbelief.

"That's the guy who led the villagers today?!" he cried.

"That's right," nodded the other. "And on other days as well."

Sora frowned. "He didn't seem that interested in our problem," he remarked, looking back to Iezon while still speaking to the sentry.

"I wasn't, and I'm not," Iezon said bluntly. "I believe that Commander Fair is deceased, and that to embark on such a rescue mission is an act of pure denial. And it would give the dragons an excellent opportunity to attack once again. Do you believe he would even want you to take such risks for his sake?"

"He knows we aren't going to just give up on him!" Cloud retorted angrily.

"It isn't as if we're taking all of the army with us," Sephiroth said in a flat tone. "There will still be men here to protect your village, should the beasts return." One risk he knew Zack would never want them to enact would be to take all of the soldiers into the forest. It would be a foolish move. Some of them needed to remain behind.

"Do what you want," Iezon returned indifferently. "I imagine you are aware of what you are getting into."

"Of course." Now Sephiroth's voice had gained an edge. It was not as if all of them were complete imbeciles! And he had been a general. He was quite familiar with the need for strategy and discipline. He would see to it that it was not forgotten now.

Iezon shrugged. "Then I won't try to stop you," he answered. Without another word, he turned and began the walk back to the village. The others gathered there watched him until he was out of sight.

"You say he got here over a year ago?" Sora spoke suddenly, looking back to the bewildered guard.

"Yes," the other blinked, "but I really don't know much more than that." He glanced back to Sephiroth. "With your permission, sir, I will tell everyone else about your plans now."

The silver-haired man nodded. "Do that." Then he paused. "No, I'll come with you. Cloud and the Keybearer can stand guard for a few moments." He did not wait to see what they would think of it. Instead he swept past them and the sentry, his long hair streaming out behind him. Blinking, the soldier hurried after his former commander. Though surprised, he knew better than to argue.

Cloud glowered after Sephiroth's retreating back. "That figures," he muttered. "Anything to keep us away from the main events."

Sora sighed, pushing himself up on the top of the log fence. "I guess he would know best how to get together some military thing," he mused, holding the Keyblade between his knees as he gripped the handle.

Cloud snorted, not eager to admit that it was so. He would rather think of it as being excluded again, even though he knew that someone had to stand guard. Maybe, he thought in annoyance as Merlin's wise words came back to him again, he just wanted another reason to be angry at Sephiroth. That would make sense, though he did not want to admit it as definitely being the case.

". . . What was with double-checking what the guard said about Iezon?" he asked suddenly.

Sora shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know, exactly," he admitted. He wished he did. "It's just . . . I feel like he knows who I am, and not because of the Keyblade or how I've helped people." He looked up into Cloud's confused blue eyes. "I think if I'd met him before, he would've been an enemy."

Cloud frowned more deeply. That was not a good thing. But still, times had changed. Maybe that was all in the past and this person was no longer a threat. A vexation, but not someone with which to be concerned. He acted like he just wanted to live his own life now, and that if anything disrupted it, they were an irritation to him but nothing more.

"We'll keep an eye on him," he promised Sora anyway.

It was wise to be prepared.

* * *

Zack did not know how long he had been walking---or more precisely, struggling to walk. The dizzy feeling had never left him entirely, and every few minutes he had to pause and close his eyes, willing the worst of it to pass him by. But the longer he stood, the more his ankle would scream in protest. It was a losing situation all around.

But he refused to think of it like that. After all, he _was_ making progress. He had gone around a bend, and now the river seemed to have slowed down a lot more, so he must have gone a fair distance from the falls. Still, civilization was nowhere in sight. But they had to be around somewhere, right?

He took another shaking step, his cane of a tree branch abruptly scraping something smooth as it slid forward. With a yelp, he suddenly found the ground extremely eager to make his acquaintance.

For a long moment he lay there, his eyes shut in pain. A weak "Ow" escaped his lips, the shock of the fall traveling from his chest throughout his body. And his bad ankle had hit hard. It was throbbing worse again. But to know he was laying in the grass was definitely a relief. To plunge into the water would have been disastrous.

Something moist touched his arm and he started. What was that?! Immediately he looked over, right into the curious brown eyes of the wolf from earlier. Apparently it had been nudging him again.

This time, instead of leaping away in shock, both simply gazed at each other with equal fascination. It seemed that each was coming to the understanding that he would not be harmed by the other. And this little truth was becoming the foundation for a bond between human and canine.

Then, as if snapping out of a trance, Zack realized that he was still sprawled on the grass. He could not remain like that; he had to rise! He was letting precious time go by. And yet, he felt too weary to continue just yet. He reached up, gripping again at his aching shoulder. Maybe he did not have the strength to get up again at all. If that was the case, what would he do? Well . . . he would try, anyway.

He reached for the ground again, with his left hand. If he used his right, it would strain his shoulder worse, and he was not up for that. Carefully he pushed himself up far enough that he could slide his knees under him, all the while under the watchful eye of the wolf.

"Hey, you're pretty bold," he commented. "I thought wolves were shy around people."

The wolf tilted its head, then suddenly padded around him to the walking stick. Taking the wood between its teeth, he lifted it and brought it over to the surprised soldier.

"Thanks," Zack said, blinking as it was deposited right in front of him. Taking hold of it and stabbing the ground with one of the ends, he balanced his injured body and threw his weight into his left foot as he struggled to get up. But that did not stop his right ankle from continuing its screams of protest at all the moment. To say nothing of his back's displeasure.

He smirked weakly as he gained his victory and stood upright again. "I've got this buddy I call Seph," he remarked. And boy, Seph would sure think he was crazy, for addressing a wolf. But hey, it seemed pretty perceptive, and Zack was lonely.

"He's got a really pessimistic way of looking on the bright side," he continued idly, as he limped forward. "Like he might tell me that the dragon's claws or the boulders, whatever did this to my back, could've snapped my spine and left me paralyzed. And then he might follow it up by saying that my wounds could be infected anyway." Which was true.

He chuckled under his breath. "I sure miss him right now," he muttered. "And even Cloud with his brooding angst, too. They're both great guys. And then there's all the men in my unit. . . ."

Even after all this time, it still felt odd, even wrong, to think of them as his men. Seph had been their leader before his untimely death. Zack could not help feeling that he had taken something away from the other, even though that was of course not true. And Seph did not feel that Zack had done anything wrong. He had said that the brunet was about the only one he would trust to instruct that group of lower-ranked soldiers. And that meant a great deal to Zack.

The wolf had been walking alongside him all the time, looking up at him while he spoke. Zack was gently amused. It was almost as if it understood what he was saying. Who knew. Maybe it even did. Or at least, maybe it understood more than most people would think it did.

"Are you gonna help me find the village?" he asked idly.

The gray animal studied him, its lips parted in a contented way.

Zack smirked to himself. Maybe it actually would.


	4. Dragons!

**Chapter Four**

Sephiroth crossed his arms, looking from one to another of the soldiers who had followed him back outside to the gate. He was still highly surprised that they had mostly all rallied around him, eager to find Zack and willing to follow their old commander again in order to do so. There were only a couple who were eyeing him with suspicion, and while one of them had even given him problems before his death, the other had once highly looked up to him. Maybe now he thought that Sephiroth was a fraud, as most of the higher-ups did. Or maybe there was some other reason for his current, apparent hostility. But it could not be considered right now. Zack's fate was the most important.

He smirked slightly at Cloud's expression. The blond looked surprised that Sephiroth had returned to finalize his plans in the presence of Cloud and Sora. But he had never said that he would not. He may not care for others being along, but he knew that they---at least Cloud---carried genuine concern for Zack, and he would be fair and respect that.

He dropped his arms back to his sides as he walked slowly and meticulously down the line of soldiers that had formed. "Now you have all been informed of my basic plan," he said, studying each one's face and overall appearance as he passed. "I know each one of you is ready and willing to search for Commander Fair, but I also need men who are prepared to remain here during the mission. Commander Fair would not want this village to be left unprotected, as I'm certain all of you know." He stopped at the end of the line, placing his hands behind his back. "Who here will agree to stay behind?"

All of the men turned to each other, their eyes and expressions displaying their uncertainty. Would some of them be angry if they were selected to stand guard at the village? Resentful, even? Zack would not want such feelings to be going on among the soldiers.

"Sir? May I ask a question?"

All eyes, including the other soldiers', Sephiroth's, Cloud's, and Sora's, focused on the person who had spoken.

Sephiroth frowned slightly, crossing his arms again. It was the second suspicious young man, the one who had once revered him. "What is it, Private Edwards?" he asked.

"How can we be sure that you will lead any of us right?" Edwards returned, looking firmly into the former general's eyes. "With all due respect, sir, you may not be Commander Sephiroth. And if you are, you deserted us several years ago. Now you've suddenly returned, with no explanation, and you expect that all of us will blindly follow your lead."

His compatriots stared at him in shock, all save Private Randall, the snide one from the past. He smirked, seeming more amused than anything, and looked back to Sephiroth as if silently demanding a good answer.

Sephiroth met his eyes firmly before looking back to Edwards. "Then ask yourself, Private, what reason would a counterfeit Sephiroth have for wanting to find Commander Fair?" he said calmly. "If I meant to harm him, then why would I not simply leave him to the mercy of the beasts of the forests?"

"Maybe, _sir,_" Randall spoke up, "you want to save Commander Fair and bring him back, in the hopes that you'll be awarded your old position again."

Cloud had to admit, he was stunned by the soldier's audacity. He had said "sir" in such a mocking tone. If Sephiroth was still a general, Randall never could have gotten away with it. Surely he would not have even dared. But now that Sephiroth was a civilian, Randall seemed to think it was a good excuse to taunt him. And Cloud did not like it.

"That's ridiculous!" he heard himself say indignantly.

Now all eyes were on him. Why on earth had he said that? This was military business. Of course, the longer they argued, the longer it would take for any of them to get started on the search for Zack---but that had not even been on his mind when he had spoken. It had just seemed unfair, for Sephiroth to be dealt with in that way. And yet, Cloud should not care. It was _Sephiroth._

"I actually have to agree with you for once," Sephiroth said dryly, and looked back to Randall. "It is ridiculous. And even though I am not your commander, soldier, you are out of line." His voice had hardened now, his green eyes filling with pure ice. "Even if you do not believe my identity, I expect to be treated with respect. You will remain in the village, Private."

He would have made that decision even without Randall's immature behavior. Out of all the men, he only doubted that one's loyalty to Zack. If it had been up to him, Randall would have been court-martialed years ago. He had often proven himself to be extremely self-centered, and he had as much as admitted once that he only went along with his leaders in order to score points and get promoted. He was the last person Sephiroth wanted to have with him on a serious rescue mission.

Sora shivered at Randall's expression now. The soldier gazed at Sephiroth, his eyes narrowed and filled with dangerous sparks, his nostrils flaring, and his mouth twisted in a hateful grimace. _Wow, if looks could kill,_ the Keybearer thought to himself. Suddenly it seemed a good idea that Sephiroth had rejected the furious man. He obviously had a lot of issues.

"Sir?"

Sephiroth looked back to Edwards, who was still regarding him steadily yet with thinly veiled anger. "What is it, Edwards?" he asked.

Edwards' gaze only darkened all the more. "What about me, sir?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"If Private Randall is being left behind because he doesn't trust you, does that mean I will be given the same treatment?" His tone was coolly polite, but he was not fooling anyone there.

Sephiroth was silent as he contemplated his answer. "I don't care what your personal feelings are towards me," he said at last. "I don't even care if you want to express such feelings to me, as long as it's done in an intelligent, respectful manner." He met the gaze with his own unwavering eyes. "But I will not tolerate disrespect. You should well remember that I never did. And especially now, with Commander Fair's life on the line, it is inappropriate."

Edwards nodded. "But sir, you also would have wanted us to be wary of anyone who acted strange or suspicious," he said. "And to be honest, your actions are very confusing." He clenched a fist. "Why did you desert us in the middle of war? We needed you, sir!" And though his expression did not change, the betrayal in his eyes was apparent.

Sephiroth turned away, facing the fence and what lay beyond it. This was not something he wanted to deal with right now. He could not even explain what had happened to him! These men . . . even though they were agreeing to follow him, did most of them feel as Edwards did? The rest seemed so convinced that he was genuine. But that did not mean that they did not harbor any doubts at all. It would only be natural if they did. And he _had_ taught them the importance of being cautious.

His upper right wing twitched abruptly, involuntarily. It was bothering him again. That meant there must be a storm approaching. Though, he mused with a dry smirk, could it detect figurative storms as well as literal? This situation certainly seemed to have the potential to erupt. And he did not trust Randall at all. But Edwards . . . he was different.

"In answer to your first query, Edwards, you will be coming with us," he said at last, still not facing the other. "Your objective personality and voice, as always, will be welcome."

Cloud frowned, watching as Sephiroth proceeded to select the other men he felt were appropriate to accompany them. His mood had changed due to the doubts raised by Edwards and Randall. Now he seemed to have gotten even more gruff and distant. Obviously this incident had struck a nerve. Cloud himself did not know the explanation for Sephiroth's untimely departure from the military, but Zack had repeatedly assured him that it had been beyond the former general's control. Still, why was he not supposed to talk about it, at all? If he could just say something to these men, maybe it would earn him their complete support.

Except for Randall. He seemed like the type who would never be an ally. But that was beside the point.

"Cloud?"

He looked over at Sora, who was watching him questioningly. "Yeah?"

"If Sephiroth was reported as Missing in Action, wouldn't that mean he'd probably gotten hurt?"

Cloud nodded slowly. He had considered that, and it seemed logical. But the pieces still did not quite connect. "It doesn't explain why the army thinks he'd have to be a fake," he remarked. "And it doesn't explain where those wings came from, either." Sephiroth had said that he had not been experimented on, and he would have no reason to lie about it. And he had also said that the extra appendages had not appeared without warning, as Cloud's had done at the Olympus Coliseum.

"Well . . ." Sora seemed to be thinking over the problem. "I guess it doesn't really matter right now, does it?" He blinked blue eyes at the other. "Sephiroth's right, finding Zack is the most important thing." He hopped down from the fence, wielding his Keyblade. "So, let's get to it!"

Cloud had to smile slightly at Sora's determination. And it was true. For once, he and Sephiroth were in agreement of what had to be done.

He walked over to the others, clutching tightly at his buster sword.

* * *

Once they arrived at the location where Zack had gone over the falls, they split into two groups. Sephiroth and Cloud each were part of one, and Sora was with Cloud. They distributed the soldiers' communication devices among them, so that each group would be sure to have a sufficient number. It was debatable if they would continue to work the further they got from civilization, but it would have to be attempted.

Sephiroth walked purposely along the shoreline, the roar of the waterfall loudly reaching his ears. Zack was probably not anywhere nearby. If he had washed up on the grass, the chances were that he had been carried quite a ways down the furious river first. The current seemed too strong here, to deposit him on the bank.

"Hey!"

He looked up with a frown at the call. One of the men, Corporal Kazuki, was standing close to the edge and pointing at something on one of the sharp rocks. From this distance when it was night, Sephiroth could not see what it was, but the stab of fear was growing. Quickly he walked over, his thoughts racing all the while. No, it could not be Zack body. . . . They would have seen it before. But whatever it was, why had they not seen it before? It must have just washed up there recently. It could be Zack. . . .

"Sir . . ." Kazuki looked up at him, the horror and dread obvious in his own eyes.

Sephiroth laid a hand briefly on the younger man's shoulder as he walked ahead, spreading his wings. "I'm going to see what it is," he announced. _Or who,_ he could not refrain from thinking.

He could feel all of the men's eyes on him as he took to the sky.

Whatever the object was, it was completely bedraggled. As he grew closer, tears and blood became visible, as well as a leathery surface. It was not Zack. It was part of one of the dragon's wings, either severed by Zack or by these rocks. . . . Sephiroth swallowed hard. If it had happened due to the rocks, then what might have been done to Zack's poor body?

He drew the Masamune, using its tip to lift the deplorable thing. There was nothing underneath it, no clue to Zack's whereabouts. He let it drop again, flying back to the ground and landing.

"It's part of the dragon's wing," he said flatly as he cleaned his blade.

Kazuki bit his lip. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing, sir?" he asked, seeming to have some of the same doubts and concerns that his temporary superior did.

Sephiroth shook his head. "At this point, it could go either way."

The roar behind him sent a chill up his spine. _One of the remaining dragons. . . ._ He had considered this possibility. He had assumed that at some point he might have to fight the beasts. But he had not wanted to consider it. It was too horrible. Both of his right wings were throbbing now, a painful reminder of what had been done to them. Or maybe . . . maybe that was in his mind. But the roar was not.

He turned around, tightly gripping his sword. The monstrosity was coming towards him, mouth open and teeth bared, wretched talons outstretched. . . . He was going to have to push aside all his fears and fight back.

He ran at it, sword held high, and slashed at the nearest foot that was reaching to tear him apart. The dragon roared, furious, as the blood spilled from the laceration. Then it charged again.

Sephiroth had no time in which to prepare a fire attack. He could only lunge with his sword, stabbing, slicing, and whatever else he possibly could. Whatever happened, he could not allow himself to be beaten by it. He could not be restrained under its powerful weight, or feel its claws rake through his flesh and wings. And he could not succumb to such fears. Not again . . . never again!

It did not take long for him to realize that the beast seemed occupied with more than fighting only him. All of the men who were with him were joining in the battle. This time, he did not have to fight alone. And in spite of himself, that did give him added resolve.

* * *

Sephiroth's group was not the only one to encounter a dragon. Cloud and Sora were having the same problem, and they, along with the soldiers in their party, had been combating the creature for what seemed ages. It was not wearing down easily, and all were growing frustrated.

Cloud muttered as he hacked at a thick leg. So this was what Sephiroth and Zack had each fought on their own? It was no wonder that Sephiroth had been mauled nearly to death, and that Zack was missing and presumed dead. Battling one of these things in a group was hard enough; to be on one's own would make victory almost an impossibility. Several people were already wounded, to varying degrees.

"How's it coming?" he asked, looking over to Sora.

Sora's eyes were still unwavering and filled with determination as he clutched his weapon. "It's going down, one way or another!" he vowed. Then he ran forward, attacking again with the Keyblade's strength.

The beast rumbled, stumbling back as its long tail swished out behind it. Men flew in all directions as it struck them without warning or mercy, and as Cloud leaped ahead to bring the buster sword down on its head, a mighty clawed foot suddenly batted him to the ground. His cape ripped, and painful slashes were now stretched across his arm, but miraculously, he was otherwise unharmed.

He gasped, his heart racing as he gazed into the face of death. Sephiroth had lain in this position, helpless, as his wings had been torn and clawed and crushed. His chest had been deeply ripped into, and he had no doubt believed that he would die.

Cloud struggled to bring the heavy blade up as his defense. His arm screamed at him, but he forced himself to ignore it. Had Zack felt these fears too, locked in combat with the other dragon as he had plunged over the falls? Was he even . . .

He drove the sword into the leathery shoulder.

Two other things happened at once.

A winged silhouette descended from the sky, piercing the beast's back with its long sword.

And a wolf came charging from the side, sinking its teeth into a leg.

Cloud took the opportunity to get to his feet again, scrambling away as the creature flung the wolf away and tried to dislodge the Masamune. He looked from Sephiroth to the canine in confusion. Sephiroth's help he could more or less understand, but why would a wild wolf help a human? If it wanted to be rid of the dragon, it seemed that the ordinary thing it would do would be to wait and let the humans take it down, if they could.

Well, nevermind it for now. They needed all the help they could get. Even a wolf's was welcome.

With both groups working together, the dragon did not stand much of a chance. It had already been weakened, and soon it unwillingly was forced into defeat.

Cloud slumped back in relief as he watched it fall. For now, they were safe. Though who knew what else might suddenly come at them.

"You're hurt."

He blinked, turning to face Sephiroth as he walked over. Blood was trailing down Cloud's arm from where the beast had clawed him, and as the former general drew closer, Cloud could see more of the crimson substance trickling down the other's face, originating at a cut on his forehead.

"So are you," Cloud retorted.

Sephiroth reached into his pocket and removed one of the miniature first aid kits they had brought. Opening it, he removed a cloth and pressed it against Cloud's arm gently but firmly, as he also raised the injured limb to stop the bleeding. "Honestly, considering the way it could have been, we were both let off easy," he said. The wounds were not deep, and soon he had them cleaned and bound.

"Thanks," Cloud mumbled.

It seemed that Sephiroth's injury had already stopped bleeding. But he would not be able to tend to it himself. Cloud pulled off his gloves, then took another of the disinfectant wipes and raised his unhurt arm. "Hold still," he directed.

Sephiroth grunted. "There's others who need assistance more than I do," he said. But he allowed Cloud to help him.

"It could still get infected," Cloud shrugged, bandaging the offending spot once he was done cleaning it.

It was a bit of an odd moment for both of them---two men who had been enemies treating each other's wounds. On this mission, they were allies. But did that mean that they would be adversaries again upon its conclusion? Or maybe, since the truce they had formed months earlier, they had been gradually shifting away from such frames of mind. Maybe now they were simply rivals in swordsmanship.

"Hey! Cloud! Seph!"

Both froze, staring at each other for a split second with amazed, yet knowing, eyes. Then they whirled, looking toward the sound of the instantly recognizable voice. Zack . . . it was Zack, limping towards them with as much strength as he could muster. He was obviously badly hurt, but he was alive! _He was alive!_

They ran to meet him joyously.

"Oh man, it's good to see you guys!" Zack chirped as they came to him. He transferred the makeshift cane to his right hand, in order to hug them each, awkwardly, with his good arm. Both Cloud and Sephiroth could feel his body trembling as he did, and it seemed that, though unconsciously, he was trying to steady himself as well as to embrace them.

"We found out what happened," Sephiroth said quietly, doing his best to keep Zack from collapsing. His fingers quickly found the wounds on his dear friend's back. They would need to be treated as swiftly as possible. And they could not afford to wait to walk all the way back. Zack looked ready to swoon right now. Sephiroth would need to teleport with him, and the other wounded. The unharmed could hike back to the village.

"Do you know how worried we've been?!" Cloud cried as he began to tend to the injured shoulder.

Zack grinned, happy for the welcome help. "Worried enough to try to work together to find me!" he pronounced, deeply touched by their efforts. Seph and Cloud still had trouble seeing eye to eye, but they each cared about Zack very much, and their friendships with him meant more than their own disagreements.

"How long have you been walking?" Seph demanded now.

"Dunno . . . kinda lost track." Zack found himself leaning on Cloud while Seph cleaned the worst of the injuries on his back. "It sure felt like hours, I can say that much. But I had a wolf for company most of the way here."

"The wolf is yours?" Cloud exclaimed. It was padding over now, seeming pleased with itself for its part in the battle, and for getting Zack to the people who would care for him.

"Oh, I don't think he's anybody's," Zack smiled.

Sora was chasing after the canine, having realized what was happening. "Hey," he grinned, stopping in front of them. "I'm Sora. And I know who you are. I came with these guys to help find you!"

Zack glanced over in surprise, blinking as he looked from the Keyblade slung over the teenager's shoulder to the new and friendly face. Then he grinned again. "Well, Sora, I'm glad to meet you!"


	5. Conversations and Revelations

**Notes: I hope "Iezon's" characterization is alright. Judging from what I've seen of him, I think I'm writing him fairly accurately.  
**

* * *

** Chapter Five**

Sephiroth crossed his arms, his green eyes narrowed as he glared into the night.

He was standing outside the hut that belonged to the village doctor, where he, Cloud, and Sora had immediately brought the wounded once he had transported them all back from the forest. It was typical, even though Zack had been the most gravely injured, he had still insisted that the others be treated first. But the doctor had not listened, and had tended to him anyway.

He could not have protested much, even if he had wanted to. He had lost consciousness shortly after he had been laid on a bed in the hut, which connected directly to the hospital. It was amazing that he had managed to stay aware as long as he had.

For that matter, he was lucky to be alive at all, after what he had gone through and the blood he had lost. His wounds had been tested for infection, and a transfusion administered. Apparently, wherever the physician had come from, he had brought modern medical equipment with him. And, if he was to be believed, Iezon had also assisted.

Sephiroth and Cloud had lingered while Zack had been treated. In a strange location, where the only resident they had previously met had been unfriendly, they did not feel it paranoid. And one positive factor about the small village was that they were not turned away, as they would be at a hospital. Though, Sephiroth thought to himself ironically, hopefully in a hospital they would not feel the need to be present.

Actually, they might both be thrown out of a hospital anyway, even from visiting, just because of their extra appendages. It seemed that prejudice against winged people was increasing, at least back in Hollow Bastion. It was something so rare and strange that many people did not know what to think.

That was one thing Sephiroth had definitely noticed as being different here---neither Iezon or the doctor had batted an eye at him and Cloud. Maybe there were other villagers who were afflicted in such ways, or similar ways. The phrase "fallen into ruin" could be interpreted to mean so many things.

It could be people who had been experimented on, genetically altered, permanently scarred . . . people who had committed heinous crimes . . . people who had life-threatening illnesses. . . . Even all of the above, and more. Though the doctor seemed healthy enough. And Zack had been protecting children. How could children fall into ruin? Maybe only some of the residents had problems, and they blended in well with whatever more normal people had made this place their home.

Sephiroth smirked grimly to himself. No one was really normal, he decided. Not once one became acquainted.

"Thinking about your friend?"

He frowned, his head jerking up at the familiar and unwelcome voice. It was Iezon, calmly and unashamedly walking toward him.

"He is still alive, unlike what you decided," Sephiroth grunted, making no attempt to mask his annoyance both at Iezon's earlier attempts to discourage him and at the current interruption to his reverie. The man was a nuisance.

"So I've heard. You and those with you must be overjoyed."

Sephiroth regarded him coldly. Cloud was with Zack at the moment, and Sora, having sensed that Cloud wanted time alone, had started to wander the village. Sephiroth could see him now, at the other end of it. All the excitement had awakened most of the residents, and it looked like the Keybearer had found one of them to converse with.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked at last.

The other had stopped in front of him, his arms also crossed, the hood still concealing his face. Sephiroth still had to wonder if it was completely disfigured underneath the dark cloth.

"I didn't say I wanted anything. But I've wondered about you, in passing." The turquoise eye focused on him. "And you've been wondering about this place, as well."

Sephiroth grunted. This man was certainly blunt. And he seemed to think that he could read Sephiroth well. That sort of attitude was one of the quickest ways to make him irritated, especially from a stranger.

"Those wings aren't typical. Have you been wondering if you belong here, as well?"

Sephiroth deliberately flicked the top wing in irritation. "How can I, when I don't even know what 'fallen into ruin' means?" he retorted.

"What do you think it means?"

"It could mean many things," Sephiroth answered. "It could refer to physical calamities of some kind---illness, mutilation. . . . Or it could pertain to emotional and mental devastation, such as if the person has been treading a pain of sin."

"Or maybe both?"

The hood slipped onto Iezon's shoulders. His skin was raw and red, scarred from unknown causes. His silver hair, a darker shade than Sephiroth's, was chin-length with a long fringe falling over his right eye. Turquoise gleamed from behind the locks, and the completely visible left eye remained fixed on Sephiroth's emotionless stare.

He looked young, really . . . perhaps his early twenties, perhaps a bit older. And his weary eyes, showing the mistakes of one far beyond that age, seemed out of place.

"What happened to you?" Sephiroth asked. It was the fact of him seeming so young that made the former general the most curious. Iezon did not look that much younger than Sephiroth himself had been when hatred had begun to control his heart.

"I was an apprentice to a scientist," he said, but then frowned slightly. "No . . . Ienzo was. That was in another lifetime.

"Ienzo and his associates betrayed the man eventually, taking his research and attempting to expand on it. He had been studying hearts and how they worked . . . not medically, but otherwise. His apprentices took the experimentation much too far, and as a result, one by one, they became Nobodies. Ienzo became Zexion, number six in Organization XIII."

Even though Sephiroth had not planned to be taken by surprise, this was a shock. One of Organization XIII's members was yet alive? All of them were supposed to have died during the war, save only Roxas. How had this one escaped?

"For years it went on in that way, as Organization XIII planned and struggled to become whole again. Then, during an important mission in Castle Oblivion, Zexion was betrayed by another member." His tone darkened. "It wasn't a secret that most of the members did not get along well with each other, but there had not been open betrayal to this extent before these events. His power was drained and he was left for dead.

"Instead, he managed to half-crawl to a back exit and escape. No one ever found him, but they believed that there was nothing to find. And Zexion became Iezon."

Sephiroth frowned deeply. Then this was a man who had nothing. His sins had led to grave consequences. As a Nobody, he was still incomplete, or he perceived himself as such---though Sephiroth had long held the suspicion that Nobodies still felt emotions and pain, even if they had been conditioned to believe that they did not. These turquoise eyes were certainly not empty and blank, the eyes of one who did not or could not feel.

How had he ended up back in the world which he and the other original five had nearly lain waste to? And why? Did he consider it his punishment? He had surely wandered for ages before arriving here, as Sephiroth himself had done during his treacherous year of limbo. But there was a very big difference between Sephiroth and this man. Any friends, if Iezon had held anyone dear, were dead. He was alone.

And yet . . .

"You still have some sort of existence," Sephiroth spoke now. "In this village, the people seem to look up to you. The soldiers were telling me that you've been a valuable strategist and help." He gripped his arms. "You've been granted another chance to pick up the fragments of your life, to try to make amends for the wrong you have done. Don't take it lightly."

Iezon studied him for a moment. "It's the same with you, isn't it?" he mused. "Whatever else you've been through, you're still here. Why are we still in this world?"

Sephiroth stiffened slightly. It reminded him of something Zack had said to him once, _"Hey, Seph . . . where there's life, there's hope. I know you don't like being bound to Cloud and all, but it is a second chance for you! To try to make up for what you did, you have to help someone else not mess up the same way."_ And he had smiled, in his trademark way. _"You're not dead, Seph. You're not a ghost. Look, you've got a real body! Your wing's crippled, but it's a sign that you're alive! You've made it through some dark parts in your life, and you've got the opportunity to try again. Not everybody gets that chance, and especially not after they've already died. You're really lucky, Seph."_ Then he had paused, amending the statement. _"No . . . you're really blessed."_

Blessed. . . . That was certainly not the way he thought of looking at things. He had attributed it to Zack's endless optimism, but maybe . . . maybe there was truth to it.

He looked back to Iezon, who was still studying him as he waited for a response. "I can't speak for you," he said at last, "but I still have something to live for. No, I don't belong in this village, if it's only for those who have 'fallen into ruin.'"

He pushed himself away from the wall. "I suggest that you ask yourself why you're still alive. You could kill yourself if you wanted to get away badly enough. Instead you've taken on another identity and another life. Why would you, if some part of you did not desire to keep existing in whatever way you could?"

Iezon watched him in silence before slowly pulling up the dark hood again. "Sometimes, I wonder," he said.

They were a strange pair---two men who had brought grief and agony upon themselves, in various ways. And while their experiences and how they had reacted were very different, there were also similarities. Perhaps more so than they even wanted to believe right now.

It was unlikely that they would ever meet again, once this experience was over. But neither would forget.

* * *

Cloud sighed to himself as he leaned forward on the chair, observing Zack's motionless form. He was hugging the pillow in his senselessness, his spiky hair finally drying out and relaxing back into its usual style. He was wearing dry clothes now, and he seemed peaceful enough, though cold. A noticeable shiver went through his body as he burrowed into the bed.

Cloud reached over, gently pulling the quilt up around Zack's shoulders. In the past, he had been the one laying in bed, with Zack tending to and keeping vigil over him. At least, Cloud could do that much now. But it still seemed inadequate.

How could he ever repay Zack for the many times he had been helped, all the years Zack had watched over him, even from afar? And Zack had always told Cloud exactly what he did not want to hear, especially when it was what he needed to hear most. He had warned Cloud many times of the path he had started to travel, pleading with him to realize what he was doing before it was too late. And now, as the blond thought back on it, he remembered how pained and worried his friend's lavender eyes had been. Almost as if it was not the first time he had seen it happen. . . .

Zack had told Cloud that Sephiroth was not a villain, that he actually was trying to help Cloud. Of course, Merlin had said that, too . . . well, at least the first part. But when Zack had also said it, and had revealed that Sephiroth was his best friend from the military, it had been such an extreme shock that Cloud had not known what to think. However, when he had finally calmed down and had begun to process the information, he had realized that he was willing to trust Zack on the matter. And when Sephiroth had suggested the truce, Cloud had accepted it almost instantly, another surprise.

It had been done for Zack. Cloud had known how happy his friend would be, to see both of his friends even attempting to be civil. And his expression earlier that night upon seeing them both had made the experience well worth the trouble.

At least he was safe now. . . .

Zack stirred, the lavender eyes slowly opening. He looked over at Cloud, blinking as his vision came into focus. He smiled weakly. "Hey," he greeted.

Cloud nodded in reply. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh . . . I've seen better days," Zack grinned, not seeming extremely bothered by his misery.

He sobered, looking at Cloud with concern. "What's wrong?"

Cloud silently muttered. He never had been good at hiding his feelings, and Zack always managed to read him so easily!

"It's nothing," he said then. Even as the words left his lips, they sounded ridiculous. Zack would not let it drop.

Sure enough, he was met with a mock stern look. "Come on, pal, I know you better than to believe an obvious untruth." Zack raised himself up slightly on his unhurt arm. "Is it because you're worried about me?" He grinned again. "I'll be just fine! That dragon didn't know what hit it."

Cloud smirked slightly, but it was forced. "I'm sure it didn't."

Zack watched him. "So, it's something else, then," he mused.

Cloud grunted. The last thing he felt like doing was playing runaround. But he also did not want Zack to be pouring all his energy into trying to make him feel better. He needed to think about himself for once.

"Come on, Cloud," Zack half-whimpered. "Now I'll just be worrying about you, and I won't get any more sleep at all until you tell me your troubles!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Dork," he said, not unkindly. Unfortunately, Zack's words, though said in a goofy manner, were true. He would never be able to rest now, unless Cloud talked.

He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. "I'm just . . . sick of not being able to be there for you when it counts," he said finally.

Zack blinked in surprise. "Well . . . you did okay tonight, didn't you? You and Seph. . . ."

Cloud blew out his breath in frustration. "Sephiroth's probably been a better friend to you than I have," he grumbled. "Even tonight. He was the one really in charge of the whole thing. And I got myself clawed by that stupid dragon. It was Sephiroth and your wolf who came to help me."

"You looked like you were holding your own," Zack answered firmly. "You stabbed it in the shoulder." He smirked. "It's not like you were some helpless damsel in distress."

"Ha ha." Cloud sighed. It was not really the dragon fight that was the problem, though it certainly added to his frustration.

"It's not just that, though," he said now. "I keep thinking about all the times I screwed up, when I could see something was wrong and that you were upset, but I never even bothered to ask."

Zack smirked. "You've always said it's not in your nature to pry," he said.

Somehow, his continuing easy-going nature was adding to Cloud's exasperation. "Come on!" he burst out suddenly. "How can you just be so calm about it?! Doesn't it bother you at all?! It's been this way for years!"

The raven-haired man sobered, as if seeing that humor was not going to work this time. "I never expected you to ask, Cloud," he said firmly. "You had so much of your own to deal with. I wanted you to work out your own problems, not to worry over mine."

He was obviously sincere. But Cloud was still frustrated. He reached up, running a hand through his hair. "You had more to deal with than I did," he insisted.

"Hey, who's to say who had it more rough?" Zack returned instantly. "Everyone's got their own set of problems, and everyone handles them differently. What's hard for one guy might be easy for another, and vice versa."

He smiled. "Sure, you can be one of the biggest pains when you start flying off the handle or being stubborn, but it's just part of who you are. And you have been a good friend. Don't try to make yourself think different than that."

Cloud looked away. Even after all these years, Zack never failed to amaze him. If it was anyone else, Cloud might be inclined to think he was only being nice. But Zack was completely honest. His blunt opinions on what he thought of those around him testified to it. If he thought Cloud had been a good friend, then that was what he truly believed.

"Okay?"

Cloud rolled his eyes as he glanced back. "Okay, sure. Whatever."

"Good," Zack said, satisfied. As always, he ignored Cloud's noncommittal "Whatever."

Now he paused, looking up into Cloud's confused blue eyes. "It means a lot to me that you were trying to work with Seph to find me," he said. "I know it must've been hard for both of you." He smirked again. "You guys are just too much alike sometimes for your own good."

Cloud snorted. "I guess."

Zack gave him a look. "But yeah, seriously Cloud, if you're ever upset about something, I want you to come talk to me about it," he said. "I mean, haven't we already learned that bottling up your feelings is a dumb thing to do?"

Cloud muttered. "Yeah, yeah."

Zack nodded approvingly. "Good. Don't forget it!" He pointed his finger in emphasis.

He still worried about Cloud a lot. Judging from this conversation, Cloud still felt guilty about things that he should put behind him, as did Seph. Those poor guys! Really, Zack had moved on. He had forgiven them for any times they had hurt him, but neither one of them were able to forgive themselves. That was one of their biggest weaknesses, and yet, Zack could understand where they were coming from. Sometimes he wondered if he had ever forgiven himself for not being able to get to Seph in time on the battlefield, all those years ago.

And yet . . . if that had not happened, and Seph had not died, would he have still come as far as he had now? Zack wanted to believe so, but he did not know. All he knew was that now, after all of that pain and sorrow, Seph had managed to start picking up the pieces of his broken life. He was trying hard to repent.

Cloud had come a long way, too. And it was strange, how much he really had grown since Seph had started attempting to help him. His fighting skills had improved extremely. While watching him battling the dragon earlier, Zack had been struck by how focused Cloud was on his goal. Focused, but not obsessed. He had not lost himself in his emotions, as he and Seph had both done in the past.

He smiled quietly to himself. Those two were good for each other, with their awkward mentor and student relationship, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Zack snapped back to the present, looking up innocently at his suspicious friend.

"I was just thinking how silly you'd look in a dress," he smirked, "if we were doing a play and you had to act out the part of the distressed damsel."

Cloud stared at him for a moment. "Well, you can't be too bad off," he muttered then. "Your sense of humor's as awful as ever."

Zack snickered. "And yours is non-existent!"

Cloud swatted him lightly on his unhurt shoulder.

"Have mercy!" Zack cried over-dramatically as he pulled back. "It's an unfair fight!"

Cloud leaned back, shaking his head at his friend. "You're going to wake up the other patients," he scolded. But, he realized, he was smiling a bit as he said it. Zack had managed to calm him down, somehow. As always. And it had been so subtle he had not even realized it until now.

Zack realized it too. He moved further into the pillow as he relaxed, satisfied. "How's your arm?" he asked, eyeing the bandages. A bit of crimson had started to seep through, staining the off-white gauze.

Cloud looked down at it. "Fine," he said honestly, giving a slight shrug. "I hadn't thought about it until you mentioned it."

"You and Seph and the others were lucky," Zack told him somberly. "There weren't any serious injuries, were there?"

"No," Cloud replied, shaking his head. He frowned. "Well . . . a soldier was found dead earlier tonight, while they were looking for you the first time, but I don't know any details. . . ."

Zack nodded slowly, looking away himself---but not before Cloud caught a flicker of worry and sadness in his lavender eyes. Any dead soldier would be from his unit, someone he had known and trained and had been friends with.

"Where's Seph?" he asked now. He had been wondering about the location of his other friend since awakening, but he had not said anything due to worrying about and trying to help Cloud. As he remembered from earlier, before he had passed out, Seph had only had a small wound, a minor cut on his forehead. So hopefully he was not off somewhere in pain.

"He's outside," Cloud answered. "Do you want me to get him?"

"Yeah," Zack said, nodding again as he turned back.

"I'm inside now," a voice grunted from behind them.

Both turned to look. Somehow Sephiroth had slipped inside without either of them hearing at all. He looked tired, but upon seeing that Zack was awake, he seemed to perk up, as if a heavy weight had just been removed from his shoulders.

Zack grinned, happy to see him, and to find that he was well. "Hey, Seph!" he greeted.

Sephiroth nodded, allowing himself to smile slightly.

Cloud stood to let him have the chair. "I'll let you two talk," he said, and departed before either could respond.

As he pushed open the door and stepped into the night air, a breeze smacked him in the face. He frowned, glaring in its general direction. Wait . . . something else was there, too, in the distance. No, some_one_, walking away. Someone wearing a dark cloak and nearly blending into the night. Actually, it could be that Iezon person. Why had he been here? Had Sephiroth seen him?

Cloud rolled his eyes. It would just be typical, for Sephiroth to have spoken with him, ending up learning something important, and then to not tell anyone else.

Shaking his head, he started off to find Sora.


End file.
